The War Tactician
by AriaofYlisse
Summary: Plot filler for the war with Plegia! Chrom and tactician Aria go on a solo mission to talk war funding with an outside benefactor. But the meeting is to be held…in Plegia? Knowing very well the consequences could be great, they head to Plegia to meet with the band of rogues under the disguise of a simple man and his wife. Chrom's POV.
1. A Plan Awry

Gahhhhh! I haven't written Fire Emblem in too long! I hope you guys enjoy. The plot may be a bit thick, let me know if it needs more explanation. This will be multi-chapter and a rewrite of an old fic so bear with me. Chapters should update fairly quick!

I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of the characters belonging thusly.

~Aria

* * *

I examined the man in front of me with mild intrigue. He was a stout thug with cruel eyes and a thick sword at his belt—hardly seeming the kind of man who had bullion to spare for the Ylissean war effort, but I wasn't one to dash my tactician's judgment. He was beastlike, with rippling muscles, and the stupid part of me felt kind of jealous. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, feeling self-conscious without Falchion. Aria had insisted I leave it back, since it was a dead giveaway to my noble lineage, but again I wasn't too happy about it. I still had a sword at my side, so I prayed to Naga it would be enough to get me through this meeting.

A quick air of fear edged over me as I scanned the room for my tactician. I focused for the whir of a purple dress—her decided attire for our little cover story—that would indicate her dancing by. I felt sick with worry; we had no place here in a Plegian tavern with these strange men. The pub hall was bustling, which Aria said was a good sign, but the presence of Plegian soldiers scattered about the place, drinking and whatnot, had me anxious. Was this really the most appropriate location for a meeting as such?

"You need not worry about your wife, milord. Foley has her in good hands," he smirked, "and feet I suppose!" He laughed gutturally, choking the air with the stale sound.

I swallowed at the mention of Aria as my wife. _He's using the cover, that's good._ Perhaps the mission wasn't going as bad as it seemed.

"Of course—yes, I know she's fine. She does enjoy her dancing…" my words drifted as I continued to scan the crowd.

"Right then!"

The man, who called himself Damon, leaned forward across the table. His eyes gleamed slyly and his mouth opened to reveal a mouthful of yellow teeth. I forced my chin downward, trying to hide my inescapable royal posture, and slouched my back.

"So you want funds, yes?"

"It's why we came—yes."

From the edge of my vision, I identified Aria, flowing through a dance with perfect precision. She truly was an incredible dancer. Her motions were fluid despite her clumsy oaf of a partner. The man was disgusting. He was enjoying the obvious distraction more than he should've, hugging her hips tightly and rubbing his hands across her waist. I once again felt sick. And I wouldn't feel better until we got the hell out of there.

"Of course. Although, perhaps somewhere a bit more private?" Damon motioned subtlety to dancing crowd. Aria and the man, Foley, seemed to be working their way back.

I narrowed my eyes at his words. "Can we not converse this with A—my wife as well?" I caught myself almost breaking our identity.

"I think we best not," he smiled sourly, "I'd prefer to speak with you alone, sir." His hand slipped to the hilt of his sword. Something was wrong—though I feared I had no choice unless I wanted to make a scene.

"Then you may lead the way," I said coolly.

Aria intercepted us on the way.

"Are we ready to discuss business?" she said with a smile directed at me and Damon, her eyes questioning.

"Yes, well, milord and I have decided he must speak alone. No offense to you of course, ma'am. Is that alright?" he smirked in a sickening manner.

My gut dropped as I looked to Aria. _What are we going to do?_ I searched my tactician's earthen eyes for the answer. There was an odd, calming air about her—she seemed entirely at ease. She nodded in my direction, signaling me that all was fine. I nodded back.

"I understand. I'll just wait here for you then, hmmn?" she looked to me for confirmation. She seemed to be trying to tell me something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Naturally."

She smiled once more, then placed a soft kiss on my lips. I was thrown off immediately, confused by the sudden sentiment—it was hardly the place. My head spun, conflicted with emotions. She pulled back slowly, whispering softly so that only I could hear, "Stay on watch."

Aria's eyes met mine once more in a deep gaze. She quirked a slim eyebrow and I nodded haphazardly. I forced a smile, trying to keep up the new act she had emplaced.

"Right, until then, my dear," I gushed. I laid a hand gently on her hip and motioned to Damon.

"Shall we?" I asked.

He grunted in response. His face held a strong look of distaste.

We tramped off, heading toward a door near the back of the tavern. Perhaps the kitchen? An odd choice of location, but it didn't really matter. Aria's words hung in my ears, and I glanced back at her in hesitation, only to see her slide her hand down her thigh—where she had hidden a small dagger. I knew then that we were truly in as much trouble as I had thought.

 _Divine Naga give me strength._

The man opened to the door to a room and held it for me. He edged behind me as the door slammed shut. I spun on the balls of my feet to face him, my back tense with anxiety. The room was small—intended most likely for private meetings—and paneled heavily with cherry wood. Damon, however, I knew had no place in such diplomacy. His drawn sword proved it.

"You damned nobles always think you're _so_ smart," Damon snarled, blade poised at my throat.

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! To be continued...


	2. The Battle Begins

WOW SO THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG! Sorry for that guys, school has been kicking my butt a little bit (AP classes are hell). But the show must go on! Hope the story can make up for the time it took T~T Enjoy...

~Aria

* * *

"You damned nobles always think you're _so_ smart," Damon snarled, trudging forth on heavy legs, blade still pointed at my neck.

I took a step back, fumbling for my rapier.

"So, how much bullion do you think I'll get for the turnover of the great Ylissean tactician Aria to Plegia?" His lips curved in a vile smile, "And for the head of the cursed prince? I imagine quite a pretty penny, yeah?"

My hand hit to the hilt of my blade and I quickly unsheathed it, raising it up to prepare a defensive strike.

"Of course, that's assuming that you won't be the one who's dead," I spat back.

Damon merely laughed.

"Come now, sir Chrom-you know, they say you're quite the brilliant general-but I honestly don't see a thing!" He grinned madly, revealing foul, pointed teeth as he continued, "Only a dead man."

He lunged forth.

He was slow; it was my only advantage. I dodged, his towering figure barreling past me with so much force the momentum knocked me off balance. Staggering like a drunk, I swung my rapier in a wide arc. His blade, thrown up in anticipation of my strike, collided with mine, sending a shockwave through my body. I deepened my stance, digging my heels into the floor and pushing with all I had against Damon's force.

"Huwaarrgh!" I brought forth all of my strength into the thin blade.

Deep guffaws bellowed from the other side of my sword. Damon barely broke a sweat. His face, in fact, had twisted into a gruesome smirk. He twirled his sword, throwing me back like I were nothing but a toy to him.

"Poor little Ylissean prince," he purred as I struggled to regain control. "I almost feel sorry for _this_!"

The butt of his sword crashed down on my head. My sight went black and I fell helplessly to my hands and knees. I wheezed heavily, staring at the floor and trying to refocus my vision. He kicked me hard in the gut, sending me sprawling over the ground. I coughed and wrenched. I couldn't breathe. He stood over me, his snake eyes wrapped with greed. I tasted blood.

"Heh...feeling sick are we, Chrom?" I felt him grab me, dragging me to my feet by my throat and hair.

I choked and gasped as he pinned me to the wall-sword at my throat. I wriggled underneath the weight of his knee, pressed hard into my stomach. Why was I so damn helpless? I cursed myself.

"Hhhmm...I'm trying to decide-will one blue lock due the trick? Or is it safer to take the whole head?"

The hand on my hair tightened and it felt as if my scalp were on fire. I lashed out uselessly with my legs and slashed weakly with my pinned arms.

"I bet it was fun while it lasted, huh? I mean, that girl's parents really knew how to breed! Heh, in fact, those Plegians will be lucky if they get their tactician at all..."

I twisted in horror, kicking and spitting.

"Don't you touch her! You're s-sick and delusional, you bastard!" I spat.

I dug my nails into his arm, but the titan didn't budge. He laughed plainly instead.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you," his muscles tensed and I closed my eyes, preparing for a sour death.

"Hwwaauugg!-guuugghh..." A piercing scream echoed through the room. The sound of blood; gushing from a wound and coating the vocal chords. The strangled choke of a soul leaving its human form; It turned the blood of those still living to mud.

* * *

Damon dropped his sword from its perch and stared wide eyed toward the source of the sound

"Foley?" his voice was muffled with utter confusion and distress.

"CHROM!" The chant surged my strength. I shoved Damon away from me.

"Hrraugh!" Damon fell backward, a bloody gash revealing itself through a tear in his shirt. I dashed to the door, lunging swiftly with my blade as I did. Damon had nowhere to go-a sickening _slurp_ sounded as the rapier penetrated.

"Guh! N-no..."

My blood ran hot with angst. I could not let this man live. I hated him, he sickened me. I twisted my blade in his gut and yanked it upward. Damon's screams were blood-curdling. I twisted again, then withdrew my sword from his torn flesh with another swift tug.

Damon fell dead-crumpling into a bloody mess on the paneled floor.

I stared wide-eyed at Damon's corpse, still regaining my conscious. I glared at my blade, coated in slick red ooze. It was mangled with the man's blood. Using the palm of my glove, I smeared it off. I wiped my sweaty brow.

In my daze, I forgot about Aria.

"Chrom!" Her cries shook the very walls.

"Aria!" Sword in hand I burst through the door.

The tavern had erupted into chaos. Plegian soldiers were piling through the doors at the wild commotion, trampling through the crowd of helpless citizens; Damon's men ran rampant, cutting down various Plegians who got in their way and scanning the room for their Ylissean captives; tavern goers dove under tables or died by that of sword and axe. A massacre unfolded before my very eyes-vicious murder playing the starring role. A virtual war had broken out within the once peaceful bar.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Dynamic Duo

Yay! Another! I have everything all typed up so now it's just a matter of posting :) Hope you guys enjoy! SCHOOL WILL NOT WIN NOW MWAHAHA

~Aria

* * *

From the corner of my eye, I found Aria. She fought hard, wielding her small dagger against killers and kidnappers. Outmatched as she was, she dodged and slashed, hardly hindering her assailants but at least keeping them at bat. She was lucky-she was likely only alive because they wanted her alive for some reason. They played her game instead. They blocked her strikes, pushed her backwards, edging her into the wall. She knew she was cornered, but what choice did she have? Her golden locks swung wildly, plastered with sweat.

"Aria! I'm coming!" I swooped from my perch.

The sword I wielded may not have been my ideal choice, but it would still cut deep. I slashed, stabbed, sashayed, falling into a hypnotic beat. A Plegian soldier flung himself at me, only to become crippled on the bloodied floor of the tavern. The rhythm of battle flowed through me; its horrid concerto rang in my ears. So much blood had spilled already.

The populace in the room was diminishing exponentially. Villagers were getting smart, crawling underneath tables to the open exit. Plegian soldiers still slashed at anyone in their way, but most of their force seemed to be disappearing; either to be dead on the floor or leaving to save their own skins. Even Damon's force seemed to weaken as they fought back against the Plegian forces. Somewhere to my right, powerful miasmas exploded. It dissipated wispily, leaving in its fiery path a dozen motionless forms, at the center of it all the dead mage who had created it. Only a handful of soldiers and perhaps four or five of Damon's men remained.

A man-stalky and thin with an iron axe-turned to me and brought his weapon down in a sharp blow. I parried his strike, the metals colliding in a shock of sparks. I leveraged my arm, twisting my blade and throwing the man back with a short thrust. He stumbled across the crowded floor and fell. His death was swift and painless.

A feminine scream shattered my rhythm. _Aria_. A trio of men had backed her into the corner, where they surrounded her. Her small knife was there no longer to protect her-having spilled onto the floor in a recent scramble-and her resistance had no more effect. The men swarmed her, pinning her hands and dragging her by flailing arms and legs. She cursed profusely.

"Gods! Let go of me, you disgusting hellhounds!" her voice was coated in venom, but underneath I could hear it cracking. I had to get to her before this whole trip ended in complete and total disaster.

I rushed forward. There wasn't much distance to cover, but Damon's men were not going to make it easy on me. One peeled off, leaving the two others to struggle with Aria, and came at me.

He charged me. I ducked out of his heavy blow and slashed with my sword. The man grunted but kept running, straight past and ten yards away. Momentarily confused, I swiveled around, noticing half through my turn that another man had materialized a similar distance away. Their intentions became clear to me. They were sandwiching me, closing in on either side and pushing me toward the eastern wall. I saw them communicating across the room, nodding crudely and strengthening their stances. Though they found themselves clever, the plan was obvious-if they charged me into a corner their chances of taking me down would double. But that assumed I wasn't faster and smarter than they. I had dismantled their plan before they even began the assault.

As I stood, they barreled at me. The distance closed quickly as they thundered forward on weighty legs. I watched carefully. I contorted my face, feigning panic and angst as Aria had once suggested I try in battle in order to make the opponent overconfident. They were quickly upon me, bringing their arms out and swinging their weapons. When the space between us shrunk to only a few feet, I dove onto the floor. I felt a whoosh of air overhead and the two men rammed into each other like trains. Their heads smashed with a distinctive _clunk_ and they spiraled to the floor. I scrambled to a stand and looked them over. _Knocked out cold_. I careened a foot into each of their heads to make sure it stayed that way for a while.

I frantically scanned the room. Aria eluded my sights. Pure fear rose within me at the thought of losing her-at the thought of her being condemned to somewhere in the Plegian sands for some unseen purpose.

"Aria!" The room was near silent. Only moans of those half-dead remained.

I cleared my head, listening for any signs as to where she might have been. A soft muffle echoed from behind a closed door nearby. The chance was small but still hope swelled inside me. I ran forth and yanked open the door.

"Aria!"

"Ch-chrom!"

Aria struggled against the weight of her captor. His grip strangled her, wrapping around her throat and gut-she was constricted, held tight to the man's chest.

The man himself was ripped with muscle as all of Damon's men seemed to be. He had Aria wrapped in a bear hug-if bear hugs were meant to suffocate damsels-and he carried a large curved sword. I immediately changed my stance, lightening my feet and bouncing slightly. I knew now the weaknesses of Damon's force, so I would not be taking anymore risks with our lives.

"What you gonna do little prince? If you so much as twitch I'll-"

"You'll what?" I interrupted with a crude smirk. I was sick of these people thinking that I was some damn useless royal who couldn't do squat to save his people.

"I'll-uh-cut you up! Both of you!" the large man threatened, hugging Aria closer.

I gritted my teeth. " _Right_. I'm sure that would help your cause. We'll just see what your boss thinks of you damaging his _goods_ before he even gets to play with them," I snarled, motioning to Aria with a bob of my head.

Aria's eyes widened at the statement, but she otherwise remained motionless. The man's face, however, disconfigured into a muted grimace. He tightened his grip on Aria's slim form again. She gagged and flailed under the crushing weight.

"Your death is imminent," I warned, "Surrender now and I'll stay my blade!"

The man twitched. His blade wavered in his hand. The tension was thicker than the blood in my veins.

"Hahhh!" he erupted in a scream.

He was much faster than I'd imagined. In a fell swoop, he threw Aria from his vice. His arms unraveled and Aria fell, unsupported, to the floor. He slashed at her. She cried out, a slick streak of blood splattering her cheek.

"No!" I sprang forth, melting from my inert state.

Our swords collided, a metal screech sounding from the impact. The man was stronger than I; he tossed me back but I held fast, falling back a bit.

I eyed him up and down, sizing up my opponent. I knew the extent of his force and the strength of his stance-no amount of brute would topple him. I had to find another path to victory

He pounced again, his curved blade slicing the air between us. I slid across the floor to dodge the attack. I clutched my rapier in sweaty palms. I flitted my glance to Aria, who had hastily drug herself to a stand. She didn't seem terribly injured.

The man stabbed at me again, arching his blade as I rolled out of the way. I thrusted upward my sword to stop the strike. There was movement at the corner of my sight. Aria, hugging the wall, made eye contact with me. The flecks of gold in her irises gleamed in the dim light. She had a plan-but I a certain glint in those eyes told me that I wouldn't like it.

And I didn't.

She waited a moment, spectating. But as my attacker brought around his blade, she braced herself. She was going to intercept the blow. I couldn't move fast enough to stop her.

Aria sprinted straight into the fray, throwing her arms wide and staring straight into the soul of her captor. I saw his blade fly through the dank air, racing for my tactician's neck. I wanted to close my eyes, unable to watch my tactician be cut down in such cold blood, but instead I stepped with my sword, hopelessly hoping to redirect his strike.

The woman was a damn genius. The man's sword crashed toward her with tremendous speed. She didn't even flinch. She didn't need to. Because for whatever reason, the Plegians wanted Aria alive. And Damon's men had to comply with that.

The man's eyes grew wide as moons; he slowed his blade and reangled. The razor sharp edge barely split a hair on her head. I whirred over her in a clumsy streamline.

Meanwhile I ahead, throwing upon my sword to parry a phantom slash. With no target, my sword slipped forward. The man tumbled into the wall, a long cut appearing down his cheek to his chin. He was in shock. And as was I, though I recovered.

He looked up just as I cut through his flesh. His eyes boiled with agony and blood, before he slumped over.

Breathing heavily, I looked to Aria.

"What the hell was that?!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

She grimaced, but her sly smile ebbed its way through the pain. "We're alive aren't we?"

I grinned, "Gods, Aria! We're damn _lucky_ , that's what we are!"

She laughed as I sheathed my rapier.

"Hehe," she was silent a moment before stiffening. "Er, we should probably get out of here. I've no doubt the Plegian troops have figured out we're here and are on their way en masse."

I frowned, "Gods, you're right…" I glanced to the door, fearful of what bloodbath may lay on the other side. We had made a grave mistake in coming here.

"Aria-" I began.

"I know." Her eyes were full of sorrow-and something else. Contempt? Anger?

"It's not your fault."

She peered into my eyes and shook her head sadly.

"Let's just get going. We can talk later," she surmised.

I nodded.

I opened the door leading back to the main of the tavern. We walked side by side, no words exchanged. Perhaps it was out of respect for the dead-littered across the soiled ground like leaves in fall-or maybe for lack of things to say. I thought back to our kiss at the beginning of the night and my cheeks immediately felt hot.

"Chrom?"

"Yes?" I stammered, blush staining my cheeks at being caught in such a thought.

"Something's off."

"Wha-?" I was unable to finish.

A burning pain erupted from my lower back. I cried out, stumbling and trying desperately to collect myself and reach my rapier. We were under attack. Again.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Something Budding

Alright so last bit of angst before a super fluffy Chrobin ending yay! Thanks for following through with me guys, I know I suck at updating at times whoops...anyway

FLUFF IS IMMINENT

~Aria

* * *

We were under attack. Again. I swung around and again pain sprouted, this time in my right bicep. Our assailant was quick with a sword.

I locked eyes with the fighter-a bloodied and battered Foley.

"Thought I was dead, did ya'?" Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

"Aria-" I choked.

She had spilled to the floor, seemingly knocked out by the bunt of Foley's weapon. Rage swelled inside me-I was getting pretty sick of them tossing my prized...tactician around like a ragdoll.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her," his split lip splayed a harrowing grin.

He leaped on me, I had no time to even draw my blade. His slender fingers curled around my throat, squeezing the life out of me. He pressed me up against a wall. Blood from his hands smeared across my neck.

"You're _dead._ "

He was hysterical, practically mad. He looked dead himself, coated in his own blood, seeping from a deep wound on his side. His face was paper white.

I wanted to spit, fight back, but I had no strength left to. I choked, unable to get a single breath. My lungs were on fire. My brain was ice. My eyes were bleary. Black shapes danced in front of me, and I felt a strong will to follow them into the darkness.

"Hwaauugh!" Foley released me, his eyes glassy. A short knife protruded from his waist.

I collapsed. My vision was foggy, but I could just barely make out Aria, standing above the man's broken body like the goddess of death herself. She, too, appeared faint and shaken.

"Ch-chrom! Are you alright?" she asked, stumbling toward me.

I propped myself up against the wall, trembling on my feet.

"Yeah...I just-need to catch my...breath."

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Can we go?" the timidness in her voice crushed me; her indomitable spirit seemingly smashed by the events of the night. She sounded so weak and tired.

"Yeah."

"Do you need a hand?" She reached out to me and I took up her hand. It was warm and sweaty.

"Thanks."

Using her for support, I stepped over Foley's corpse. The floor was slick with blood. I slipped a little, tripping over myself in my dizzy state. Aria tried to support my weight as I stumbled, but in the end it was too much for either of our weak bodies to take. I toppled over, falling right on top of her.

"Wah! Ugh, oh gods! I'm-I!" I fumbled my words.

Aria stared at me, straight into my eyes in shock.

"Chrom," she trembled slightly underneath me.

And just like that I was suddenly overcome with emotion. The day's events had left us both haggard and corrupted-so many lives uselessly wasted, and for nothing. I couldn't hold anything else in my drained mind. I leaned into the strong woman under me, planting a wet kiss on her lips.

I pulled back almost immediately.

"I'm-! I'm sorry! I...gods, er…"

She cut off my rambling with another kiss-this one longer, and searing. We held there, pressed against each other, supporting each other in our sheer exhaustion. Everything around us melted away. I was still short of breath but as I began to pull away, Aria breathed into me. Life burst within my lungs and I felt regenerated, pushing impossibly closer to her as I cradled her neck. It was after a while that she retreated, her lips still pursed and her eyes close. Deep earthen eyes met oceans of blue. She smiled shyly up at me.

"I-we should go," she breathed.

Though her words let me down, I knew she was right.

"Right," I breathed back.

I pried myself up and stood on slightly stronger legs. I offered her a hand and she took it. I helped her to stand. Our eyes met for a moment, and I was filled with her warmth again before hers flitted away nervously.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Of course," she smiled awkwardly.

I smiled back.

"Right then."

With that, we set out through the back door. Frederick would be waiting for us in the next town, so we set out immediately for the long trek.

* * *

The end! Chrobin is OTP *fireworks*


End file.
